Wataru Shijima
Wataru Shijima is a Senatorial Makai Knight and a minor character that first appeared in Garo: Makai Senki. His primary role is to train young Makai Knights as a teacher. He is Kouga Saezima's former teacher and training instructor. He holds the title of Baron the Thunder Knight. Character History Serving as Kouga’s Mentor Wataru served as Kouga’s mentor in his youth, teaching him ways of the Makai Knight, together with his teammates. He was also supervising them during the live-action bar-chess training, where he told his students to stand up and be proud of their achievements, despite losing their match, and gave them tassels as proof of their graduation. Wataru was also one of the first Knights who responded when the Horror Raizon attacked the training site, which resulted with the deaths of Kouga’s teammates. Garo: Makai Senki During the events of Makai Senki, Wataru was dispatched to personally deal with Sigma Fudou but was also marked with the Seal of Destruction, resulting in his inner darkness to surface. He then savagely attacked Hyuga, leaving him in a half-dead state. Tsubasa was tasked to hunt Wataru down, but due to the former’s weakened state, Kouga himself took off to look for his former mentor. After finding and engaging the fallen Knight, Kouga, together with Tsubasa, was able to hold off the senior knight, and manages to expel his darkness. Wataru later thanks Kouga for his actions, before recognizing his former pupil. After Kouga successfully dispels the Seals on the Makai Knights, Wataru would join and fight alongside Rei and Leo, engaging Sigma Fudou when he activates the Magouryu Idea. Though he would be knocked back, Wataru still became pleased at how strong the new generation of the Makai Knights have become. He would join the others in defeating the awakened Gyanon by catching Akaza’s Madou Brush and fire a spiritual arrow at the giant Horror. Garo: Makai Retsuden Wataru appears in the episode ''Villains'', hunting down Horrors in different areas called Forts. He was successful in destroying everyone in the First Fort, sparing one so that it could guide the Makai Knight to the Second Fort. As the Horror narrates how Wataru destroyed everyone in the First Fort, the knight stands up and breaks the fort’s food cage, then engages and defeats everyone in the Second Fort. Wataru once again spares the same Horror but is forced to kill him when the demon tries to sneak an attack on him. Wataru is eventually left, without a way to go to the Third Fort. Personality Wataru Shijima holds a great reputation in the Makai Community, having served under the Senate for decades, as well as having trained multiple Knights in their youth. As an instructor, he has gained infamy for his harsh draconian methods, pushing young boys physically and mentally to the point of exhaustion, then put them under more training until the sun sets. He also sees his students' family ties and bloodline to be of no importance when training under him. Instead, Wataru looks to see if the student has the heart and strength to become a protector. Despite the tough and gruff exterior, he also cares very much of his students, protecting them as much as he can during critical situations. In the events of Makai Retsuden, it is shown that Wataru does have a sense of humor, albeit a dark and twisted one, torturing and toying with weak Horrors before killing them in the process. This, however, lead him in an unfortunate situation, which he hadn't thought about properly. Baron, The Thunder Knight As a Makai Knight, Wataru bears the title of The Thunder Knight. As such, he can don the Baron Armor. He summons his Makai Armor by drawing a circle around him using his Makai Blade. The circle opens a portal where the armor immediately equips on him, completing his transformation. Arsenal * Raimeiken - Wataru's Makai Blade comes in the form of the standard sword with a black scabbard. When transformed, his blade takes on the form of a scimitar. * Uruba - Wataru's Madougu, Uruba comes in the form of a pocket mirror, with its ornate design appearing in its reflection. Uruba's personality is that of a young boy. Notes Portrayal * Wataru Shijima is portrayed by Kenji Matsuda, whose previous roles in tokusatsu include and from the series and from . Behind the Scenes * to be added References